Developing software applications for a company can be a time-consuming task involving multiple parties. Typically, editors can go into a tool builder application to implement various changes in an application, including user interface customizations (e.g., content, style, etc.). The edits are typically performed within a tool builder application that is not a live production environment. Since the tool builder application is not a live production environment, there is not a way to see how the edits will be implemented. For example, if an editor changes a user-defined field in a user interface, the behavior of the user-defined field may depend on various conditions including, for instance, whether the user is performing an inpatient or outpatient admission. The logic needed to vary the user-defined field based on various criteria is not present in the tool builder application. Thus, customizations of user interfaces may often include multiple back-and-forth interactions between a designer and the tool builder application (to input the customization) and the designer and the live production environment (to observe the change in the live environment).